Talk:Wehhan Terraces
driver failure sometimes when i go into wehhan teraces it has the same effet as yatendi canyons giving the driver failure popup. this dosnt happen every time like when i go into yatendi canyon. :It more likely some problem with your system. Also, this is a wiki. You're more likely to get help by sending a message to ArenaNet's support or by asking around in forums. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:01, 13 April 2007 (CDT) this happens to me everytime, so i am stuck there. User:Quackerz0 :pretty much until u get a new card or something.Kharn 17:32, 21 May 2007 (CDT) I have this same exact problem! - Edward —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.24.113.214 ( ) 05:05, 2 June 2007. :Yup, and you'll be in the exact same position too: stuck. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 11:19, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::woot im not alone on this xD Woot ive been stuck there for 5 MONTHS. its really pissing me off. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.31.196.195 ( ) }. :Umm... I hope you realise that the problem may be entirely yours. Did you check whether your computer met the graphics requirements of the game? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:16, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::This might not be possible for all of you, if possible for you, just get to another person's computer (who has a supported video card (relativly-new ATI or NVIDIA cards)) and get to another town while using their computer. For doing this, it's easiest to just follow the Primary quest which will take you northwest, and then map into Chantry of Secrets, which will work on non-supported cards, such as mine. To comment on what Ab.Er.Rant said, most people (including myself) ignore the message on their computer saying that their video card is not supported. Considering that many much more graphically-intense towns and outposts don't cause this issue, I think ANet should see about fixing whatever's crashing people's drivers. On the other hand, they warned us, so it's their choice. And on a final note, I'd like to suggest putting this information into a notes section on the pages for Wehhan Terraces and Moddok Crevice, so people with non-supported cards will know this is coming. (Or, at least those of us who read the wiki before soloing these missions.) 11:54, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::I actually remember seeing a note of that kind somewhere on this wiki... couldn't find it. It might have been removed or on some other page. So, yea, that note looks good. --[Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:03, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Location Change Wehhan Terraces is actually a part of Vabbi according to the Moddock Cinematics and Kuwame himself who welcomes newly arrived characters to Vabbi. I have updated the location connection to reflect this. HanokOdbrook 16:52, 15 August 2007 (CDT) However, the load screen for this town shows the Kourna picture and not the Vabbi picture. Despite the fact that this town is geographically connected to Vabbi and disconnected from Kourna, the load screen suggests that this is a Kournan town and the town is filled with Kournan NPCs. I shall revert it back to Kourna for this reason. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.22.94.207 ( ) }. :In that case, the Consulate Docks need to be moved and indicated as a Kournan location since it has a Kournan loading screen. Clearly, as noted, Kuwame says welcome to Vabbi and the architecture within the area is clearly Vabbian and not Kournan. And we just had an IP change it back to Kourna. I hereby rename this outpost to "Kovabana"! (Kourn''a + ''Vab''bi? Like Texarkana? nvm...) Seriously, this place is so confusing. Loading screen is Kournan, map location is Vabbian, music is Kournan, architecture is Vabbian, NPCs are both Kournan and Vabbian... Gah. @_@ —Dr Ishmael 18:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Given that it's north of the Fortress of Jahai and the only other way to reach it is through a tunnel used by Corsair smugglers, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense to have Kournans in it in the first place. Silly Anet....Jink 18:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: the official wiki's description reads ('emphasis''' added), "Completion of the Moddok Crevice mission will bring the party here. This is the only way to enter the region of Vabbi." So, like all border outposts that ever existed in any universe, its allegiance is often in doubt; there's evidence to align the outpost with Vabbi and with Kourna. :: So, I think we should just flip an editorial coin and include a on the relevant pages (Kourna, Vabbi, Wehhan) that indicates that this wiki has decided that Wehhan Terraces is (are?) in Vabbi. (Or Kourna.) (Otherwise, this topic will just keep coming up later.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, there's another outpost with a different loading screen from its obvious location: Consulate Docks has a Kournan screen but everything else about it is Istani. So I vote for overriding the loading screen and going with the logical placement in Vabbi. —Dr Ishmael 20:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::: Another vote for Vabbi. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Kuwame says "Welcome to Vabbi." And this discussion has already happened on Kuwame's talkpage :P --Macros 19:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC)